Recognition
by Mexwojo
Summary: one-shot of WoJo's life, as always.


**Disclaimer****. - **I don't own anything of CJ.

**Summary**.- one-shot of WoJo's life, as always.

I owed it to bekahkw, so, I hope you enjoy it!

**Recognition.**

She woke up first this time. A timid shine of the day poked through her window and illuminated his face. She admired his peacefulness, his hair was all messy, going to any direction it possibly could. His mouth was mid-open, though he had stopped snoring, and for that, she was really thankful.

It seemed as he was content. He had that expression she forgot she knew in him -that of the young man resting the head on his cheek over his desk, after a watch night at the precinct. It was the expression of the naïve, not troubled boy that had nothing to fear about his work or her. She almost had to contain the urge to whisper in his ear, "_Woody, time for school"._

Butterflies flew all over her stomach. It seemed like ages from that moment to now, and yet, they were here, she embracing him on her bed. He was warm and soft, his unique scent throwing her blasts of pheromones that made her just kiss him forever. And he was also as beautiful as she remembered him -that first time she saw him torso naked... yet everything was totally different now. He had become a man, and sometimes, she didn't like him very much, like yesterday. However, she had learned to go past it, and it included her own difficult traits.

She smiled at him with love, and this time, she did contain the urge to caress his cheek, for she still wanted to preserve that image a little longer.

The stillness hypnotized her, and her mind went into a daydreaming state.

"Jordan! What do you think you're doing! You compromised the catch!" he yelled at her.

"Oh no! What did you expect? That I sat at my desk pretending that it was fine for him to runaway from you because we still didn't have enough evidence against him? He was going to catch the midnight plane! You know that!" She glared at him, but lowered the voice in an effort to control herself. "We're fine now Woody, he did give us the evidence we needed. You don't have to worry…"

He didn't let her finish the sentence, "Jordan, don't!" He hit the frame of the door with his fist and grunted, "you're lucky you came out of that in one piece… don't tell me I don't have to worry. You knew that was evidence we couldn't take and still you went after him. You were just lucky!"

Right now, she had had enough from him. He was overreacting over her same always 'eclectic' forms to proceed at work and she wasn't going to give him power to control her, so she spat it out. "You know, it's alright. You're not the only one involved in this case… Santana will be just thankful with my luck, because that bastard is going to rot in prison until he dies, so, that's it. You can hit the door until you get tired of it and I'm going to continue my work because I have plenty. I don't have time for this." And pretending that he wasn't there anymore, she sat at her desk and went through a file, signing it.

Woody stared at her for a moment, a moment she felt like the entire Middle Age falling on her back, enormous and full of obscurity, until he gave the door's frame another hit with his fist, and stomped out of her office saying nothing.

That was when she first recognized it. She jumped out of her chair and flew after him. She almost ran down the corridor looking for him but he had vanished. Garret was approaching her, but she didn't stop the pace, instead she urged him, "Have you seen Woody?"

"You mean that hurricane that's about to smash into the elevator?" Her boss signaled to the said direction. "Wait Jordan, I have to…"

"Later Gar, I promise." she interrupted her father-like boss, and he just chased her elusive figure with a glare while she literally ran to catch up with Woody.

She managed to slide her right arm between the elevator's doors before they shut and stormed into the cabin. She felt kind of relieved when she noticed they were alone inside, so it was just their affair now. Woody made a face of annoyance and looked for his way out. He hadn't walked more than one step when Jordan grabbed him firmly by his arm and stopped him. Then, she pushed the button and the doors finally closed.

"You didn't give your girlfriend a goodbye kiss, you know?" she said rather calmly.

"What?" he retorted with incredulity. He closed his eyes and made an effort to regroup. As Jordan hadn't let him loose, she was experiencing it through his arm tense nerves. She felt her heart trying to burst out of her chest, but showed nothing of it. She knew she had to do it. That was when she secondly recognized it.

She pulled him forcefully into her arms and kissed him hard. At first, Woody didn't cooperate, but it hadn't past one second when he was now kissing her back hard enough to make them want to pull the emergency brake and stop the elevator. Make that moment last a minute more, an hour, a lifetime.

When they broke apart, they didn't know when the elevator had opened the doors again and a bunch of people was staring at them, waiting for them to acknowledge it and walk out of the cabin. So, they did it. It was embarrassing just for one second, because they had bigger issues to discuss. They walked silently toward the building's entrance door.

Jordan waited for a response. She hoped she knew how to handle it.

Suddenly, Woody stopped and asked her suspiciously, "So, you're my _girlfriend_ now? If I can recall, you were the one that said that 'those kinds of names don't apply to us', remember? When I asked you what to do for Valentine?"

"Oh yes, for that, I have to apologize. I mean -I'm learning. But that's the only thing I'm apologizing for. I did what I had to get the evidence, and that's out of this discussion, alright? But past our differences at work, we're in a relationship, and I'm learning. You're my _boyfriend_, and I love you. You should give your _girlfriend_ a goodbye kiss always, no matter how out-of-her-mind you think she is, OK?" she responded cautiously.

He looked confusedly at her not knowing what to say. He didn't recognize this woman in front of him who claimed to be his _girlfriend, _and how he should proceed according to that. It was obviously a difficult matter to distinguish between what he felt for her, what he should do about her and what he should openly admit about their relationship.

She was learning. So, she recognized it lastly.

She took his hand into her hands lovingly, smiled at him and said in a silky voice, "Do you want to celebrate our first Valentine's Day with a quiet dinner at my place? Then… I promise you lots of wild sex."

"Did you say our 'first Valentine's' as in a way of speech or as in 'there will be more Valentine's'?" Woody looked piercingly into her eyes.

"The second thing." She didn't feel intimidated. She had admitted it to herself and to him, she loved Woody, so there was nothing else scarier.

He smiled frankly at her, dimples included. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear while kicked his elbow gently against her arm in a conspiratorial way. "OK, but just because you promised me wild sex, huh?"

They both laughed, releasing the tension. "I love you," he whispered again into her ear, but this time it was with amorous meaning, and then he tugged her to him to give her another mind blowing kiss.

"See you at seven, OK?" he said to his girlfriend with a last goodbye kiss on her cheek, and left to the precinct.

She stood there watching him walk away. She was happy. She had made the move and her life was at a much better stage now. It hadn't been destiny, nor had it been karma. It had been her doing.

She hadn't gotten tired of looking at him through her recollection of yesterday past events. His sleepy head was now struggling to wake up. He could finally get his eyelids up and looked with hazy eyes at her. She smiled widely, she knew her eyes sparkled because that spark came warming her up all the way from her belly the instant she saw his blue glint. So, that was love, huh? Fine. She could handle this thing about letting herself live just fine.

She incorporated, reached his lips for a soft kiss and murmured against his mouth seductively, "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
